Let It Go
by changeofheart505
Summary: Based off the song from Frozen. Jack runs away after creating spikes of ice in front of the people of Burgess. When she decides she is far enough away, she let go.


Let It Go

**Kura: I just finished reading my reviews to "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" and this one caught my attention.**

**_Onlyafraidoffear _**

_**Do you think you can do this with Let It Go this turned out so well and I love that song.**_

**Kura: And, well, not only do I love "Let It Go," I might also do this for "For The First Time In Forever" both original and reprise. Who knows?**

**Sakura: So, here it is, inspired by Frozen's "Let It Go." We hope you like it.**

Let It Go

"Come on Jack! PLEASE?!" Emma begged.

"Emma, I told you," Jack replied, "My answer is NO!"

Jack placed a gloved hand on a fountain, which caused the water to rise and turn into frozen spikes. Emma gasped when it happened.

'No...' Jack thought as she covered her mouth in shock. 'Nononononono!'

Everyone stared at the sharp spike of ice. Jack could also feel their stares. Not of wonder. Not of admiration. No. They were afraid. Afraid of her. Afraid of her powers. Afraid that if she let everything loose, everything would be lost.

"Jack..."

Emma.

How could she have forgotten Emma?!

Jack shook her head, backing away from the crowd of people. Emma started to reach out to her, but...

"NO!"

Emma looked shocked at the harshness in her voice, but didn't hesitate to try again, "JACK! PLEASE! JACK!"

Jack turned on her heel and sprinted out of Burgess, ignoring the cries of her sister.

Out of her home.

Out of the reach of the ones she almost hurt.

Jack continued to run, panting as she grew tired with each step she took.

'I can't believe I did that...' she thought, looking at her gloved hands, 'I can't believe I did that...'

Jack sighed as she continued to pick up her pace.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen..."_

Jack looked around, she was alone. She was away from them at last.

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

Jack glared at the silver-blue gloves. None of this would have ever happened if she kept her powers hidden.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!"_

Jack ripped off the gloves and tossed them aside, not caring where they landed or if she ever saw them again. She created two snowflakes in each hand and gently tossed them in the air.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Jack smiled as she tossed her cloak aside.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!"_

There was no limit to her powers! She couldn't hurt anyone out here. She truly was free. Jack threw her hands out and created a staircase. She hesitated as she placed one foot on it, expecting it to break, but it didn't. It harden.

'I really am free...'

Jack, full of confidence, ran up the stairs.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

She stopped at the top of the stairs and created a floor. In the center was a small snowflake. She smiled as she slammed her foot into it, making it enlarge. She lifted her hands, creating walls of ice. There really was no limit to her powers! This was liberty she needed! This was the girl she was meant to be!

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_

Jack turned around as she inspected her knew home. It looked regal. Enchanting. But she prefered to call it...

Frozen.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone"_

Jack marched out to the balcony of her palace, her old clothes replaced by a shimmering ice blue gown. Her hair consisted of a single braid that laid on top of her head, the rest of it was loose and hung over her left shoulder. A crown of icicles rested on her head, just behind her braid. This was who she was; this was the part of her that was hidden away.

_"Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Jack smiled as she turned around, slamming the doors. Her past was gone.

It was time for the future to shine.

**Kura: Heck yeah! This was fun to write. **

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
